Gossip Youkai
by InuKoishii
Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi, the beautiful cousin of Kikyou Higurashi, arrives at her new school, the Inutaisho Takahashi Private High for the Privileged. Mystery, romance, and, of course, gossip, surround the new girl. Who will unveil her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This will probably be the most fun piece I will ever write. This is what happens when you read a lot of Gossip Girl, Inuyasha fanfics, and are currently walking home, bored out of your mind. I debated long and hard whether or not to set this in the Feudal Era, and since I couldn't think of some way for the Feudal Era to get technology, I just made it AU. Sorry for my non-imaginativeness, I'm saving it for a cliffie! Please, please, please no flames. I am a very fragile and sensitive person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own Gossip Girl, which belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar. Whoooo.

* * *

**Gossip Youkai**

_Welcome to Gossip Youkai, a new website with all the delicious gossip on everyone you know and love... or at least the people who count. Yes, you know who we are. We are the rulers of the Upper North side of Demonhattan (deh-mun-ha-ton). We go to the best schools, have the best clothes, and, yes, we even have the best drama. We are the girls you see and wish you could be and have. We are the boys you lust after and see in the parks, sunning ourselves on picnic blankets with our new girlfriend-of-the-month. You know you want to be us. _

_Who am I? I prefer to stay unknown. Gossip is so much more fun when you're anonymous. Don't worry- you'll get a chance or two to spot me. I could be sitting behind you in math class, copying your notes. I could even be your best friend. You never know!_

_**Speaking of math class...**__it's that time of year again! Time to pack up your Missoni strapless bikinis and hike your tan bum back to the lush private school that I'm sure you attend. Time to go to Barneys and spend all of your parents' Visas on trendy back-to-school Fendi and Gucci bags and accessories, and try to find ways to make your school uniform less nerdy. Good luck with that. If you're good enough, you won't even need accessories to look sizzling in a school uniform.  
_

**Sightings**

_The __**K**__ family- let's call them older __**K**__ and bitchy __**K**__ walking down Main Street with a new girl who looked almost exactly like bitchy __**K**__. Who's this new addition? A prettier girl with raven hair down to her fine-toned ass? __I'll find out soon enough. __**I **__and his hot older brother __**S **__glaring at each other from opposite sides of the family car, heading off to a meeting. What is it- family bonding day? __**S **__and __**M**__, walking with each other down Pier 37, almost but not quite holding hands. When will those two learn to stop bothering everyone with their constant fighting and just kiss and make up? Or in their case, make out.  
_

_That's all for now, but remember- I'll be watching, waiting, and commenting. You know you love me!_

_Gossip Youkai_

* * *

Kikyou Higurashi, reigning queen of Inutaisho Tahakashi Private High for the Privileged, strolled through the spotless tiled floor on her first day of school as a junior. Onigumo Naraku, her newest and longest-lasting boy toy, walked beside her, his arm encircling her petite waist. Kagura and Kanna Nakamura, her loyal followers, tittered as they tiptoed behind her. The students at the school parted like the Red Sea for the self-proclaimed ruler of the school. Despite the superior feeling of having others move for her, Kikyou was in one hell of a bad mood. Her cousin Kagome Higurashi was coming to school today, and that little goody-two-shoed girl might be competition for her. Especially for... she swivelled her head round to see Inuyasha Takahashi, who was the king to her queen. At least in her wet dreams.

_Ahh...Inuyasha_, Kikyou mentally sighed. Second only to his older brother, Sesshoumaru, who really didn't count, because he was going to graduate this year anyway. Kikyou had a sudden fantasy of her and Inuyasha, the imperial couple, feeding each other ice cream, holding each others' hands...shoving punier and less popular people out of their way in their rise to the very top. Yes, together they would be unbeatable. _However_, Kikyou paused, _there is one problem._ Inuyasha wasn't willing to be part of this fantasy. She had asked him out, once, twice, three times, and each time, he had very politely turned her down. She had been afraid to show her face for days. He was the only boy that had refused to go out with her. _The only one._ Yet she was so infatuated with him that his refusal just made him more elusive and mysterious to her. Every time he declined and rejected her, she saw him as a little bit hotter. _And now_, she mused. _Now he was on FIRE._

* * *

Inuyasha Takahashi grumbled as he made his way to his first period math class. Why the fuck couldn't he have just stayed in his four story town house, lounging on the roof or going for a swim? His father probably could have excused him. After all, the school was named after him. But the old coot thought that Inuyasha needed a proper education to uphold the Takahashi family name.

''...now, but Kikyou's heading this way.'' Miroku Watanabe, Inuyasha's right hand man, broke him out of his dreams. _KIKYOU?!_ Inuyasha's mind screamed. The slut had wanted a date with him ever since junior high! He had turned her down, but she just kept bouncing back, like a yoyo that never stopped. Inuyasha hurried into math class, head low, just as the late bell rang.

He had just settled into his seat when the teacher announced,''Ladies and gentlemen, I would like for you to give our new student, Kagome Higurashi,a warm and polite hello. If someone should be so kind as to show her around, I'm sure she would love that.'' Heads whipped around to Kikyou as the class recognized the last name. Dozens of male hands shot up into the air, hoping that Kikyou's relative looked as hot as her. Inuyasha's was the only hand not raised. He was too busy paying attention to Kikyou's flaring nostrils and reddening eyes. However, his own pair of eyes was whipped back to the front when the whole class silenced.

_HOLY SHIT!_ was the only thing going through Inuyasha's mind as he saw the new girl walk in. She wasn't as hot as Kikyou. She was hotter! His gaze traveled upward, starting at her creamy, tanned, long legs, which were greatly exposed thanks to the school uniform. Her slender waist extended into a full bosom, which was attached to two arms that were the same shade as her aforementioned legs. The slender French-manicured fingers gripped a lime green binder. The thing that attracted Inuyasha most, though, was...her head. The slightly wavy thick, soft raven hair, was so dark, it could have passed as blue. Her startling chocolate eyes were both gentle and piercing, like a protective mothers'. Her lush pink lips contrasted with her deeply tanned skin, making them even more noticeable. The thing he liked best, though, was the way that they were unconsciously turned up, almost like she was always on the verge of a smile or a laugh. _No_, he thought. _She definitely is not like Kikyou, the Queen of Mean. _She looked pure, untainted, and angelic, a rare but welcome sight, especially at this school. And suddenly, he felt a longing in his chest. Something deeper than a surface-skimming high school crush. **_You want her._** _What the...? _Inuyasha jumped, staring at the girl. _It's almost like...I knew her from somewhere. A long time ago. _But he quickly waved it off, sure that it was just a passing hormonal thing.

''Well...since you all seem so eager,'' the math teacher, whose name happened to be Mrs. Kinjo, eyed the class warily. ''How about...Inuyasha Takahashi, Sango Yamamoto, and Miroku Watanabe.'' Inuyasha jumped in his seat. _M-me?_ he wondered. _Why didn't he choose Kikyou? After all, they are cousins._ Then he looked over at Kikyou and realized why. The girl was practically having a silent temper tantrum, complete with two soothing pairs of hands gently rubbing her back, courtesy of Kanna and Kagura Nakamura, those two twins she was always with. Inuyasha quietly rolled his eyes. _What a drama queen. _He slowly got up and traveled to the front of the class, towards...what was her name? Kame? Kegoma? Ah yes, Kagome, that was it. She looked even more beautiful up close and he had to swallow hard to calm his lower abdomen from embarrassing himself in front of the whole class.

She was already shaking hands with Miroku and Sango, and when she turned to him, holding out her hand, he noticed that her eyes sparkled and danced, making her look even more stunning. Inwardly, he gulped as their skin touched, his rough, callused palm, meeting her own smooth, cool one.

A whole year with this kind of perfection? Bloody hell.


	2. AN: PEN NAME CHANGED

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

I have changed my pen name to Kurisutaru-kun. The stories won't be too hard to find, just search it up!!

Yeah, keep reading, devoted fans. Don't abandon me because I decided to change my pen name!!

Oh yes, and if you had any ideas for this current story, don't hesitate to tell me. I could use inspiration, because I'm just making this up as I go along.

Kurisutaru-kun


	3. Familiarity

**A/N:** Whew, it's finally spring break for me, so I can put up the next chapter for this story. Thanks for the reviews! Last time, I was in a hurry, so I didn't have much time to check over the grammar. SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT STORY. My brain is currently on writer's block because it's spring break. I'll make it up to you by writing a long chapter soon!!

AND NO, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR GOSSIP GIRL. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The tour was pretty uneventful for Inuyasha. He hung back from the rest of the group of new friends, trying not to stare at the beautiful girl in front of him. He couldn't shake the feeling of recognition that was burning in his chest. _''Kagome Higurashi...''_ he thought as he scoured his brain for any inkling of who she might be, but he drew a blank. _''Dammit!'' _he mentally screamed. Who was this mysterious raven-haired stunner that was... What? Driving him nuts? Making him hard? Currently looking back at him and calling him to catch up with the rest of them? Inuyasha chose the last choice and started jogging to catch up with Kagome.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, but she felt a cold ball in the pit of her stomach form. Irritated, she wondered why it was there. Inuyasha was a stranger. A very handsome stranger with soft looking ears that she just wanted to stroke, yes, but a stranger nonetheless. _Still..._ a subconscious part of her mind told her, _it would be nice to find out why he seems so familiar, wouldn't it? _Kagome quickly told it to shut up.

''...Kagome?'' Miroku's voice drifted over Kagome's head, effectively stirring her thoughts. She smiled uneasily at Miroku. ''I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat that?'' Miroku nodded.

''I was just telling Inuyasha that this school is for priests, mikos, demons, and demon slayers. What are you, Kagome?'' Kagome blushed. She hated this part of meeting new friends. They would never look at her in the same way again.

''Well...my father was a full youkai, and my mother was a miko,'' she casually explained. _3...2...1_, the voice in her head counted down. Three pairs of eyes widened. Three jaws dropped. Three steps were taken back. _And we have blastoff_, she wryly exclaimed.

Finally, Inuyasha spoke up. ''Sooo...you're a youkai miko.'' Kagome nodded unconversationally, staring blankly at the blue and white tiled floor.

''There's nothing wrong with that, Kagome-chan!'' Sango piped up. Kagome's head whipped toward her. ''There's nothing wrong with that? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT?! Every thing's wrong with that! Everything's wrong with...with me.'' Her face scrunched up as she remembered. ''I almost purified myself when I was born. I had to be put in an special incubator so I didn't kill myself accidentally.''

A tear slipped down her face to land on her ski-slope nose. Her bangs covered her eyes, giving her a dark look. ''The taunts got worse every year. The rotten eggs that just happened to slip from the neighbors' hands. The baseball that just happened to hit me in the face. The birthday cake that just happened to have bits of eggshells in it."

Her head was bent, knuckles were white as she gripped the sides of her uniform skirt, almost tearing it. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha watched her transformation with a sick fascination.

''And finally...I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted out of the cruel, unfair world my parents had put me in. I took the rope out of the garage, and decided to hang myself in my closet.'' She laughed hollowly at the expressions on her tour guides' faces. ''But being the filthy half-breed I was, I couldn't even hang myself properly. My parents found me, right before I blacked out.''

There was silence. The halls echoed eerily with Kagome's words. Finally, Inuyasha spoke. His voice was quiet but commanding, luring his comrades toward the deep, unfamiliar voice.

''Then I'm not the only one...'' he whispered, staring through his snow white bangs at Kagome. ''I'm not the only one who was tortured like that...who was called a filthy half-breed mutt...I'm not the only one...who tried to kill myself.''

Her hands shook. Her body went limp. The anger was vacuumed out of her body by his words. And suddenly, Kagome Higurashi knew. It was him. The mystery boy. Her mystery boy.

''I-Inuyasha...'' she murmured. ''Inuyasha Takahashi of Hope's Crossing Hospital, Room C-4.''

Inuyasha's golden pupils dilated. ''How did...?!'' he yelped.

All the while, Miroku and Sango watched the exchange with curious eyes. Whoever this Kagome Higurashi was, it looked like she had known Inuyasha from somewhere before. Oh yes. Things at Takahashi Private High had just gotten a helluva lot more interesting.


	4. Inuyasha's Angel

**A/N:** I'm procrastinating again, I know. But I have no ideas for this story. Go ahead and mail me some. Sorry guys. I can't be creative and original 24/7. This story is turning out very different. I don't have the whole story planned out in my head, or else I would have just typed it up, uploaded it, and voila! A new chapter. As I have said before, I'm pretty much making this up as I go along. But I haven't forgotten. Trust me. I think about the story every day in science class! Enjoy the chapter. Even if it isn't the best.

NO, Kagome is not really a youkai miko in the show. I just made her as one in the story. And I know that it's looking like an InuKag story right now, but I'll add in some fluff with others too, so it'll be more mysterious. But I'm currently leaning heavily towards an InuKag relationship.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the young woman in astonishment. No one knew about his suicidal attempt, except for a few of his closest friends and family. So how in the world did Kagome Higurashi, a stranger he had known for a total of 10 minutes, know his hospital information?

Said stranger peeked up at him from through her glossy black curtain of bangs. Her eyes were no longer a mysterious, swirling, deep auburn. Now they were back to their regular sepia, calm and misty, but slightly glossed over from the sheen of tears that had recently been threatening to fall.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. "Don't you remember me? I'm Angel...your Angel."

This sentence had no effect on the other two members of the party that were currently being ignored, Miroku and Sango. But it had a very obvious one on Inuyasha. His golden pupils darkened into an amber abyss of nostalgia.

"You..." he whispered. Suddenly his face contorted, eyebrows furrowing, fangs bared. The pupils of his eyes elongated and thinned, giving him a feline appearance. (Yeah, I never got that. I mean, he's a dog.) His widened orbs transformed into an angry scarlet. "_**You!**_" he bellowed furiously, practically shaking the neatly tiled floor.

Inuyasha charged at Kagome, faint purple stripes glowing on his tan skin. Miroku and Sango jumped up from their spots on the floor where they had been watching the drama unfold, alarmed. "Kagome, _run_!" shrieked the frightened Sango.

But Kagome stood and stared, mouth slightly open. She didn't make any effort to move. Not until it was too late and she went flying into a graceful arc, head thrown back, lips widened in a silent scream.

Or was it too late? For as two humans and one particularly enraged hanyou watched, she twisted herself into an upright position, arms thrust out at her side. Gravity didn't seem to apply to her as she floated slowly down. In fact, it seemed to cushion her as she lowered herself onto the ground, strands of ebony hair once again surrounding her porcelain face.

The only two sane ones weren't sure whether to rush over to Kagome, ask if she was okay, and check the ceilings for strings, or whether to try and calm the still raging Inuyasha from destroying the entire school like the pepped up nuclear bomb they knew he currently was. Opting for the latter, Miroku and Sango ran over to Inuyasha, throwing their arms around him as Kagome stood, once again, acting like she hadn't just gotten thrown by a red-eyed, animalistic dog demon.

Fortunately, Miroku had done his homework in Kaede's class, and calmed down Inuyasha with an ancient spell located in the very back pages of his history textbook. Inuyasha slumped into a defeated crouch, nearly falling over as the purple disintegrated from his cheeks and his eyes faded back to a dark gold. Kagome, who had finally gotten a hold of herself, walked over, kneeling down next to Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she sighed. "I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have told you. It was too much for you to handle." The weary teenager on the other end of the conversation only acknowledged her words with a silent nod that was almost imperceptible. He glanced up at her through his metallic silver hair and opened his mouth...

Unfortunately, a new addition to they hallway spectacle interrupted. "Hey, mutt-face!" another arrogant voice yelled from out of nowhere. "Been losing your temper lately? You just shook up half the school." Inuyasha growled, and his eyes once again started to bleed a faint pinkish color, but Sango held him back, murmuring words of comfort. Kagome turned to look at the unwelcome intrusion, and gasped.

"K-Kouga?" she yelped as the wolf youkai glanced her way. "KAGOME!!" he called. "How have you been?" He quickly jogged over and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle. She squealed and scuffed the floor with the balls of her feet, slowing her down. Once she was out of Kouga's embrace, she turned around to face her three other sweatdropping comrades.

"Good god, she knows him too?" murmured Miroku to Sango. "Are you sure she's new here?" Sango just stared dumbly at Kouga and Kagome, only reacting when she felt something warm on her behind.

Growling, she whipped around and smacked Miroku on the right side of his lecherous, grinning face. "Honestly, I thought you would have learned by now!" she snorted as Miroku 'yowch!'ed and cradled the right side of his tender, swollen face in his palms.

Kouga held Kagome at arms length, inspecting her. "My Kagome, what big eyes you have," he slyly complimented. Kagome stopped mid-laugh as she realized Inuyasha was still there, and he was the source of the mysterious vibrating of the floor.

Kagome chuckled nervously and let go of Kouga, turning towards Inuyasha. "So...you two know each other then?" she asked sheepishly, avoiding his burning glare.

He arched an eyebrow at her, lips pressed tightly together. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he inquired as she flushed a delicate rose.

"It's a bit of a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" she mumbled, trying to worm her way out of another anger attack from the impatient hanyou. He said nothing, only blinked in a very commanding (and threatening) way. His foot tapped on the floor, adding noise to the suddenly eerie hall.

Kouga, jumping to break the silence, challenged Inuyasha. "Fine, but only if you tell me how _you_ guys met after that."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, then turned back to Kagome. She puffed in defeat, blowing up her bangs.

"Well, it goes like this. I was only 12 years old at the time..." she started, and the other four slowly settled down on the floor to get comfortable, for they had a feeling it was going to be pretty long.

* * *

OH DEAR LORD, I am so sorry. I didn't answer all the mysteries about Inu and Kag, just added another one about Kouga. Who's next? Sesshoumaru?? ...Oops.  
I'm killing the story with all this familiarity, aren't I? If this doesn't turn out well, I'll apologize profusely for wasting your reading time. Please let this turn out well.

** Krystal-kun**


	5. How Kouga Met Kagome

**WARNING; BORING A/N:** Finally updating. Flame free since January! Don't ruin it now! Anyways, some Kouga/Kagome fluff, to turn the tide, because I still don't know who to pair Kagome up with. I have to put Sesshoumaru in somewhere too. NO, I WILL NOT MAKE A FOURSOME. That's disgusting. **R&R&R&R.**

By the way, I'm upping the story to M, because there's some pretty vulgar stuff to be coming. Violence, fluff, etc.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR GOSSIP GIRL. Each belongs to respective owners. I just borrow them, so sue me. ...Actually, don't.

* * *

_I was only 12 years old at the time..._ Kagome began, and Kouga leaned back with the smirk of a man who had heard the same story a million times and still loved it. Inuyasha scowled and turned away, but the fuzz-covered appendages on the top of his head swivelled towards Kagome, indicating that he was listening.

* * *

"Bye, Mama! I'll try to be back in time for dinner!" called the excited 12-year-old Kagome, standing in the doorway of the Higurashi shrine.

"Bye, Kagome! Call if you're going to be late!" her mother replied, preoccupied with catching a 5-year-old Souta, who was currently running around the house in, as Jii-chan liked to call it, his 'birthday suit'. Kagome shook her head and closed the door behind her to the melody of crashing tables, rustling newspapers, and her mother's frustrated sighs of 'Oh, Souta-kun!' "They're always the worst when they learn how to use their feet," Kagome laughed as she skipped gaily down the steps to meet Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"GOME-KUN!!" squealed Ayumi, bouncing up and down. Eri and Yuka waved wildly, signaling Kagome to come over, as if Ayumi wasn't giving them enough attention. Kagome buried her head in her hands, feeling her cheeks go red. A passing woman looked at Kagome strangely, and Kagome whispered to her, "I don't know them."

The Sapporo Snow Festival looked pure and radiant, coated in the falling snow that settled and stuck onto everything from nearby booths to Kagome's raven head of hair, making her look like a snow angel. She laughed and chatted with her friends, throwing passing glances on to the stands that were selling all sorts of cute, random items. There were mittens, hats, necklaces...

A glint of bright pink caught Kagome's eye. She turned and waved off her friends, silently telling them that she would catch up later. She pivoted back to the tiny pink crystal shard, entranced by the powerful but soft aura it was emanating. Having lived her life in a shrine with a magic/demon-obsessed grandfather, Kagome knew quite a thing or two about the jewel. The Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, had been broken into over one hundred tiny pieces many decades ago by a young priestess. She looked up at the store owner, holding up the small jar. It glowed a brighter pink the moment her hand touched the smooth glass surface.

She ignored it and asked the booth owner, "Do you know what this is and what it does?", careful to act like she herself knew nothing about the shining pink gem. The store owner looked at her, and she noticed that his eyes widened at the sight of her. "_Curioser and curioser_ ", she thought. Suddenly, she felt the need to leave and find her friends. The air around her and the shopkeeper turned icier, if possible.

The shopkeeper suddenly grinned sadistically. "You're a smart little thing, aint'cha?" he whispered with an unidentifiable accent. Kagome frowned, trying to remember where she had heard it before. Was it Irish? No, maybe Russian or British. A meaty hand closed around her face, pulling it up to the shopkeepers'.

"You'll do," he mumbled to himself. "Yes, a pretty little lass like you should do just fine." And then Kagome realized she was in a shitload of trouble.

"HELP!" she screamed at the hundreds of people walking by. "HELP ME!! THIS MAN, HE-" She stopped, staring at the faces rushing by. "HELP!" she screamed again, but no one even threw her a passing glance. It was like no one could see her.

Slowly, she turned around to face the fleshy man behind her, an expression of shock and realization weaving it's way onto her delicate features. "You're not human, are you?" she whispered through small chokes and sobs. The man blinked slowly, pupils elongating, forked tongue darting out of his newly lipless mouth- wait, forked?

Kagome was in the presence of a demon. A snake demon, and a large one. She quickly backed away, hoping to get caught in the rush of people, but she bumped into a solid wall of...nothing. Without turning around, she felt the invisible wall behind her. "_It must be a barrier..._" she thought, "_But how did he make one?_" The snake demon leered menacingly at her, backing her up against the wall.

"The help of a miko comes in handy sometimes, ne, kirei shoujo?" (**A/N:** Pretty girl) the shopkeeper murmured, while beckoning with one hand for someone to come out from behind the stand. A middle aged woman stood up, smirking evilly at Kagome. The man cackled wickedly, eyeing Kagome with a bloodshot eye. "Only demons can see us, and mikos too. It's a good partnership I and Shiori have, isn't it? I take the young girls, have my way with them, and then she can chop them up and use them for her miko tests." The woman, clothed in a black cloak, reeked of blood and gore. She tapped her foot impatiently, obviously waiting for the snake demon to...have his way...with Kagome.

Kagome gulped loudly. This was it. Only 12 years old, and about to be raped, chopped up, and used as mouse food or something for some crazy miko's experiments. "_What a way to die_," the ever-sardonic part of Kagome's mind stated. If she wasn't scared shitless, she might have rolled her eyes, or even sweatdropped.

The young miko suddenly slapped her head. Of course! She was a miko, or at least, a miko-in-training! She could purify the snake demon's ass! One of her hands glowed with crackling blue power, and she thrust it toward the demon. "_Whoo! Go me!_" she grinned as the power hit the man square in the chest, throwing him to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

Kagome whooped and turned around, ready to run for her life. "_Who got miko powers now- oh, fuck._" Kagome just remembered **who** exactly had the powers. Her puny volts of electricity were nothing compared to the miko's barrier. Sighing in defeat, she turned to face the seething Shiori.

"Um...please don't eat me?" suggested Kagome meekly. The miko named Shiori suddenly darted toward Kagome, knife in her hands. Time seemed to slow down, as Kagome heard a scream of fear- from her, obviously, another scream- of rage, from the miko Shiori, and prepared to die.

It was at this climactic moment that a black-haired, cobalt-eyed wolf demon just happened to show up, thrusting his clawed hand into Shiori's belly. The older miko screamed dramatically, a piercing wail of agony, with her right hand clutching furiously at the air. Scarlet seeped out from her thick navy blue coat, soaking the snow in crimson. And just like that, the barrier fell apart, like it had never been there.

Kagome turned to her savior, and found him dragging the body away, motioning her over to help him. She rushed over, eager to thank him.

"Hey, mister! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You just saved my life!" The stranger turned around and grinned chivalrously at her.

"No problem, miss. I do stuff like this all the time." For the first time since he had saved her, Kagome took a good look at the wolf demon that stood in front of her. His cocky grin showed off his bright white teeth, which in turn contrasted handsomely with his deeply tanned skin. His hair color was the same as Kagome's, but straight and tied up in a high ponytail. It would have made him look feminine if you hadn't looked at the rest of him.

Kouga caught Kagome looking at him and winked feistily at her. She turned pink, looking away. "Anyways, my name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome greeted.

"Kouga Ishimura," he replied, tossing his head back in a friendly gesture. Then she realized he was still holding the body and people were starting to look oddly at them. She sent Kouga a silent question.

Kouga realized what she was looking at and answered, "Since she was a miko, her body should naturally disintegrate in about 3...2...1."

Sure enough, the dead Shiori vaporized into tiny rainbow particles of dust and sand that were quickly swept away into the wind, showing no evidence that there had ever been a dead body there...except, perhaps, for the large, blood red stain in the snow.

"We should be leaving now," Kouga whispered as the shopkeeper started to come to. The man was shaking his head dizzily and looking around, having transformed back into a human. Kagome grabbed the tiny bottle with the shard and Kouga's hand and the two walked into the throng of people.

"I didn't know there were other demons living around here!" she exclaimed as the two walked away from the scene of the crime, acting completely normal for a murderer and a victim of almost-rape/murder.

"I go to a school near here," Kouga grinned as he noticed that Kagome had still not let go of his hand. "So, Kagome, was it? What exactly are you? You smell different, like youkai and miko, but mikos are human, so you should smell like hanyou."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I really don't know what fucked up in the bloodline. My mother was a miko and my father was full youkai. But apparently, my mother also had some kind of 'special' miko blood that blended with my father's and made me both full youkai and a miko." She finished, panting for breath, waiting for Kouga to absorb the odd information.

Kouga's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "That must mean you go through a lot of prejudice," he commented airily, as they walked out of the festival. Kagome nodded sourly, and quickly turned around to search for her friends. "Hang on, Kouga," she told him. "I have to call my friends and tell them I'm leaving."

Kouga grinned mischievously as she dialed her friends and told them she was leaving. When she hung up, he slid and arm around her, pulling her close to him and emitting an 'eep!' of surprise from her. "Responsible, brave, and beautiful, eh?" he husked as her face slowly turned the color of a very ripe tomato. "Just the way I like my women."

Kagome sweatdropped, somehow not feeling nervous even though she was in a slightly dangerous situation. "Kouga, please," she giggled. "We're only 12."

Kouga laughed heartily, pulling away from her. "Kidding, Kagome, kidding." He realized that Kagome had stopped in front of a large shrine. "Is this your house?" he asked her, only slightly surprised. She did have miko powers after all. It was normal for her to live in or near a shrine.

Kagome nodded. "Yepyep!" she grinned. "Thanks for walking me home, Kouga-kun! And saving me too." Then she stood on her tiptoes, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him passionately...

* * *

"WHAT?!" bellowed Inuyasha. "Keh, no way!" Kagome was blushing a bright pink, glaring at Kouga. "You know that's not what happened!" she reproached him. "It was just a small kiss on the nose as a token of gratitude."

Kouga smirked. "Hey, it was a passionate kiss to me. Let me have my X-rated dreams, okay?" Everyone laughed at this comment except Inuyasha, who was still fuming away, ears flicking this way and that, like a lost little puppy.

"...Anyways, Inuyasha, now it's time for you to tell us your story," Kouga told Inuyasha, bringing him back down to Earth. Inuyasha's mood swiftly changed from angry to winsome, recalling the stash of memories he had at age 14, trapped like a caged bird in Hope's Crossing Hospital, diminishing a little each day...until he found Kagome.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, poor Miroku and Sango. They weren't mentioned. Let's just say that they're entranced by the awesome storytelling powers of Kouga, and, soon, Inuyasha.

By the way, I keep forgetting to add some Gossip Girl in here. It will come, be patient. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	6. Hospitality pt 1

**A/N:** Thought I disappeared, didn'tcha? I just had lots of homework. I might not be able to update much more because of finals. So I'll try to make the chapters extra long for you guys. Anyways, I know you want to find out how Inu and Kags met. This one is one of two parts of the story. AND REMEMBER, R&R IF YOU WANT YOUR NEXT CHAPTER TO COME.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Gossip Girl belong to their respective owners.

**P.S. READ FIRST:** THE ENTIRE STORY, INCLUDING THE GOSSIP GIRL PROLOGUE OF THIS STORY IS SET WHEN INUYASHA AND KAGOME WERE 14. So the Gossip Youkai website has been up since their first year of high school.

* * *

**Emo hanyou?**

_It looks like our favorite dog demon has been recently hospitalized for a suicide attempt. Tsk tsk. In the first year of high school too. Who knew the hot hanyou was emo? If he needs a helping hand, I'll certainly be there for him. Rumor has it that a certain ookami has been taunting him about being a filthy hanyou. The poor baby, he doesn't have anything to worry about. What girl could resist those ears? Be sure to send him lots and lots of get-well cards!_

**Sightings**

_Bitchy __**K **__at the nearest Hallmark, buying stacks of cards. Please, does she really think she has a chance, even if she gives him all of her sympathy? He has much better taste than her...like me, for example. __**S **__dragging __**M **__to Hope's Crossing Hospital. Do they go anywhere without each other? Best friends but nothing more. Like that'll work for a boy and girl who are all charged up with sexual tension. Big bad ookami __**K**__ pretending to look guilty and mope around his huge estate with a decidedly wolfish grin on his face. Enjoy it while you can, all the fangirls (including me) will be giving you hell at school tomorrow. __**I**__ sitting in his hospital bed, staring out the window. Heard he's getting a new roomie today. Hope it's not a cute girl!_

_Remember, wish __**I **__luck! Not at the hospital, but for the bone-crushing hugs he'll get from the girls when he gets back to school. You know you love me, _

_Gossip Youkai_

* * *

Inuyasha grumped moodily in his starch white hospital bed. He knew his parents loved him and all, but why the hell did they have to mess up his attempted suicide? He was about to die, to finally rest in peace, away from the calls of 'filthy hanyou!' and 'half-breed mutt!' If only he hadn't wasted so much time wavering in uncertainty. If only he had locked the door. If only his mother hadn't stepped into the bathroom. If only he had plunged the knife deeper, deeper into the sea of red blood, blacking him out efficiently. Forever.

He still remembered the anguished wails of the woman that had given birth to him. She had stepped into the white marble room only to see its purity stained by a deep crimson blood, staining the bathtub, the sink, the toilet, the tiled porcelain floors. It seeped onto the thick cream rug, collecting around her bare feet. She looked up at him. And then she screamed. High-pitched calls of agony, worry, fear.

And then his father had rushed in. By then Inuyasha was fading, a smile on his deathly pale face. His mother had stopped yelling and had rushed to his side, frantically grabbing a washcloth, a towel, anything that would stop the unceasing rush of blood. She was sobbing, gut-wrenching sobs of remorse, tears blurring her vision as she frenziedly tried to stop the gigantic gash in his arm from gushing crimson liquid. Her blood. Her son's blood. Her husband's blood.

His father had called 911 on the spot, and the ambulance had reached them in 5 minutes. Inuyasha had just blacked out, falling unconscious to siren wails, moist cloths placed on his arm, and his mother's cries of 'don't leave me!' He thought he was finally going to a safe place. Heaven. Or hell. Probably the latter. Wasn't it a sin to commit suicide? It didn't matter, as long as he wasn't on Earth.

But instead, he had woken up here, in this blindingly white room. His mind cursed his hanyou healing abilities as he searched himself over, looking for cuts or scratches. There were none. '_Shit_,' he thought. His skin was smooth and unblemished, except for a long puckered scar on his right arm. Even as he watched, the scar faded a little.

His thoughts flashed back to his parents. '_They'll never let me out of their sight again! They'll probably send Fluffy to follow me around everywhere as a bodyguard or something_'.

Just then, worried cries resounded in his ears as the door to his room opened. Sighing as his quiet time was disrupted, he listened as workers rushed someone in. He couldn't see anything because he was separated from the other half of the room by a light green curtain, the only splash of color in the room, but he could tell by the frantic wails of her parents that she was a girl, maybe around his age.

"It was her first day of school..."

"We came home right before she blacked out..."

"...Didn't even know she was planning to kill herself..."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in interest. A fellow attempted suicide patient? Was she human? He sniffed the air with his newly regained senses. No...she smelled like full youkai...and miko.

The nurse swept through the green curtains, allowing Inuyasha a peek at the girl on the other side. Her face, from what he could see, was peaceful, a slight smile playing on her pale lips. Her hair was splayed about her waxen face in a midnight halo. The only bruises he could see, though, were on her neck, where there was a ring of black and blue splotches. She must have tried to hang herself. Inuyasha tried to crane his neck further, but the nurse closed the curtain behind her.

"By the way you're rubbernecking, Mr. Takahashi, should I assume you're all better?" she smiled. Inuyasha quickly blushed and turned away, sticking his nose in the air and 'Feh!-ing'. "Can I just leave now?" he rudely asked the nurse, whose bright smile didn't falter a watt.

"Mr. Takahashi, you will have to stay in the hospital for mental counseling. It will take at least another month or two before you will be considered healthy enough to leave the hospital." At her words, Inuyasha's face twisted into a scowl. If he knew comitting suicide would be this difficult, he might as well have killed someone else. Someone like...say...Kouga?

"So I have to see a counselor for at least four fucking weeks until I can leave this hellhole?" he growled at the ever-patient nurse. She nodded, eyes softening a bit.

"Mr. Ta- Inuyasha, I know this is hard for you, but please. Your parents are very worried about you. They don't want you to leave until we're absolutely sure you won't attempt suicide again. Do it for them."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. If anything, he owed his family for what he had done. Attempted suicide of their son must have scared them silly. "Fine," he grumbled. "Can I get up and walk around, though?"

The nurse shook her head again. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Takahashi, but you'll have to stay here for most of your time at the hospital. Food will be sent in to you, and someone will escort you to your classes. Mental patients are not allowed to roam around the hallways untended." The frown on Inuyasha's face deepened, etching itself into the lines of his face.

"You can leave now, or whatever," he told the nurse, eager to see the girl on the other side of the room again. She nodded and swept through the curtains, unfortunately exposing only a small part of the girl's face to Inuyasha. The mystery patient was already looking better, sitting up in her bed and touching the already fading bruises on her neck. The peeping went both ways, however, and as the curtains swished closed, the girl turned to look at Inuyasha, eyes widening. Then she smiled. The curtains settled, breaking Inuyasha out of his dreams.

He could have sworn she had winked at him.

* * *

**A/N****: **Yeah, it's a bit boring. R&R!! I have a whole list of one/two-shots I want to do, so I might take a break from this. Look out for my future two-shot, Your Eyes.

**AND FOR THE LAST TIME, CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND GIMME SOMETHING TO READ.**


	7. Hospitality pt 2

**A/N**: Yayayayay, updating! I'm free today, so I decided to be generous. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I got a lot in only a few days. Enjoy the chapter! And yes, the other stories are coming soon, but I've changed my mind. I'm not going to do Your Eyes. Instead, I'm doing another one-shot! It's a surprise. Because I don't really know what it is yet either. THIS CHAPTER IS BORING. D:

I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Gossip Girl. I don't own Hope's Crossing Hospital, if it really exists.

* * *

The next week was uneventful for Inuyasha Takahashi, mental patient in Hope's Crossing Hospital. He woke, ate semi-decent hospital food, and attended Mr. Tang, the guidance counselor's classes daily. Surprise, surprise. Mr. "Call me Robert!" Tang had absolutely no effect on him. The balding, overly smiling man tried to get him to talk about his suicidal attempt. The only reason Inuyasha would give laugh for thrusting that knife into his skin was: "I felt like it."

Which was partly true, in Inuyasha's defense. But he refused to talk any more about it. Mr. Tang eventually gave up and left Inuyasha alone, using up class time by reading books and smoking pipes. Inuyasha would be picked up by a nurse after an hour of napping and led back to his room.

So all in all, life was pretty boring for Inuyasha. Except for one little mystery girl across the curtain from him. Once, he had asked his nurse why she was never in the room when he came back. "Ms. Higurashi is at her guidance counselor right now," she had told him.

He lay down in his bed, unable to sleep, until he heard a muffled 'click!', signaling that Higurashi, whoever she was, had returned from her class. It was the first time he heard her voice.

"Ms. Yue, could you bring me a glass of water?" A musical, lilting voice echoed in the air. Inuyasha froze, listening in on the conversation.

"Will do, Kagome!" came Ms. Yue's bubbly voice as she walked out the door, returning a little later with what Inuyasha assumed was a glass of water. Kagome thanked the nurse in her soft, angelic voice and Inuyasha could hear the door click closed again, leaving him and Kagome alone in the room.

Gathering up all his courage, he gathered up his courage. '_So, your name is Kagome Higurashi?_'he imagined himself saying, over and over. Finally, he parted his lips and...

"So, your name is Inuyasha Takahashi?" questioned the disembodied voice from across the curtain. Inuyasha quickly snapped his mouth shut, sweatdropping. Suddenly, he laughed. Covering his mouth, he tried to stop, but only succeeded in slightly muffling his jovial chuckles.

"Erm...sir? Mr. Takahashi?" A timid voice snapped Inuyasha out of his laughter, immediately quieting him. Feeling better, he decided to respond before she thought she was locked in with a lunatic.

"Ahem...Sorry. I was just about to ask you whether your name was Kagome Higurashi, but you beat me to it."

Silence stretched over the two, worrying Inuyasha. Did she really think he was crazy now? Then a sweet giggle was heard from the other side. He relaxed, a faint smile stretching across his lips. The giggles got harder, turning into snickers, eventually erupting into full-bellied laughter. Her melodious voice was contagious, making him chortle with her. Their guffaws filled the room with rainbows, brightening up the plain white space.

Finally, the two regained control, heaving and gasping for breath, the occasional slight chuckle escaping their lips.

Kagome was the first to speak. "I don't think I've laughed that hard in...well...ever!" she sighed. Inuyasha soaked up her enticing voice, letting it fill his ears.

"Heh. Me neither!" he told her, a rare smile slipping onto his face. Who was this girl? How could she make him laugh so hard with only a few bewitching words?

The pair chatted for a while, learning new things about each other with every sentence. Inuyasha discovered that she was a miko youkai, one of the few that had survived through their birth. Just like Inuyasha, she had attempted suicide because of teasing from many people. She had tried to hang herself, but was rushed to the hospital when her parents found her.

For his part, Inuyasha told her things he normally wouldn't tell anyone, let alone a stranger he had talked/laughed with for a total of 10 minutes. He told her about incessant teasing of him being a hanyou, and how he had tried to knife himself to death.

They stopped talking when the nurse brought in dinner. It was already 6:30 P.M. Inuyasha blinked. How had the time flown by? Once again, he found himself wondering about Kagome Higurashi. He had never felt so close to anyone, not even his mother or Miroku, who were probably the most important people in his life.

* * *

4 hours later, Inuyasha was lying on his back, facing the ceiling. He listened to Kagome's deep, even breaths and smiled. His mother had used to read him stories about angels, fascinating winged creatures made of perfection and clothed in gold and silver. "What do they do, Momma?" he had asked her, entranced by the descriptions of these faceless beauties.

"They help, Inuyasha. They save us and care for us and protect us, too. Maybe one day you'll find your own angel."

Kagome wasn't winged or clothed in precious metals, or perfect, as her botched suicidal attempt had proved. But she had saved him. She had cared for him. She hadn't protected him, but it wasn't like he had actually wanted to be protected by a girl, anyways! He blushed a bright red at the mere thought of it and uttered a quiet "Keh!"

Kagome's acute hearing picked up the sound and she stirred, drowsily opening her eyes. "Inuyasha?" she whispered to the other side of the curtain. "Why are you awake?"

Caught, Inuyasha's mouth froze in a grimace. Then he heard Kagome chuckle, and he relaxed. "Sorry for waking you up, Angel," he muttered. Realizing what he had just said, he groaned inwardly and fell onto his pillow. He felt like attempting suicide all over again.

"Angel?" Kagome laughed. "You sound like a cheesy Chicago taxi driver." Inuyasha bit his lower lip and dug his head into the pillow with embarrassment. All and any hope of her liking him had just jumped out the window, found the nearest lake, and tried to drown itself.

"...It just so happens that I like cheesy Chicago taxi drivers," Kagome continued, mouth curling into a sly grin. Inuyasha 'boing!'ed back up, ramrod straight. What was that he saw? It was hope, soaring back through the window like a bird! No, a plane! No, Superhope! The wild grin that had appeared on his face suddenly melted, giving way to a seductive smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm searching for a job," he joked in a smarmy thick accent. Kagome laughed with delight, covering her mouth with her hands.

A comfortable silence ensued. It was broken by Kagome, who softly asked him: "Did you mean it? When you said Angel? Because I wouldn't mind being your angel...I mean, not like...but...uh..."

Inuyasha's lips turned up at the corners, betraying his amusement. "Don't worry, _Angel_," he purred. Kagome gulped. How could one pure word be said so... provocatively?

"You're always mine and always will be," he said, switching to a softer and gentler mood. "My angel."

* * *

But it turned out she wasn't always going to be his. After another month of falling deeper and deeper in love with him, even though they almost never saw or touched each other, she broke up with him abruptly. "I'm so sorry, Inu," she said, choking down sobs. "I leave tomorrow...and...and..."

"And I'm just a hospital fling to you?" he inquired snidely. "Just someone to lead on until you don't need me anymore?" His exterior was cold and harsh, but inside his heart was breaking. Crumbling into tiny little pieces of dust and disintegrating. Going, going, gone.

"NO! Inuyasha, no! I love you, but-" Inuyasha cut her off edgily.

"Don't you ever, bitch, _ever_, pretend to love me." With those words, Inuyasha looked away, sealing off his heart.

Even though, she couldn't see him, Kagome had a pretty good idea of what he was doing. And she stopped trying. The dam broke, and her tears fell through. Gut-wrenching sobs escaped, and Inuyasha softened, if only for a moment. At first he wanted to kill whoever had reduced his angel to a pile of sniveling sobs, but one, he, himself had done it. Two, her crying was probably an act as well. Three, he shouldn't be caring. And four, _why the hell was he thinking about this?!_

At last, Kagome cleaned up her face, and finished packing. There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by an occasional sniffle by Kagome and the sound of rustling clothes. Ms. Yue came to get her, a bit taken aback by her appearance. "Kagome, honey?" she said. "Are you all right?"

Kagome squared her shoulders and lifted her neatly packed suitcase. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Well, don't you want to...say goodbye to Inuyasha?" Ms. Yue smiled encouragingly, knowing the two were extremely close.

"We already said our goodbyes," Kagome said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. In response, he snarled silently.

As she was leaving, Kagome whispered in a low voice only Inuyasha could hear, "I'll always remember you, Inu. I just hope you remember me as well."

"Looks like you forgot all about me," Kagome smiled bitterly. "And who can blame you? I _was_ just a hospital fling, right?" Inuyasha's eyes bugged out and his mouth rapidly opened and closed like a fish, but no sound came out. His fluffy ears pivoted this way and that, furiously trying to deny her statement.

Sango sighed. "How romantic. It's just like that American writer man, Shaking A. Spear or something said. The course of true love never did run smooth."

"Hey!" Kouga growled, interrupting. "Who said it was true love? They were just a hospital fling, remember?"

* * *

**A/N**: ...I wrote hospital fling three times! **R&R! **


End file.
